1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to compositions suitable for application in situ, including for use as tissue adhesives and/or tissue sealants.
2. Background of Related Art
In recent years there has developed increased interest in replacing or augmenting sutures with adhesive bonds. The reasons for this increased interest include: (1) the potential speed with which repair might be accomplished; (2) the ability of a bonding substance to effect complete closure, thus preventing seepage of fluids; and (3) the possibility of forming a bond without excessive deformation of tissue.
Studies in this area, however, have revealed that in order for surgical adhesives to be accepted by surgeons, they must possess a number of properties. They must exhibit high initial tack and an ability to bond rapidly to living tissue; the strength of the bond should be sufficiently high to cause tissue failure before bond failure; the adhesive should form a bridge, typically a permeable flexible bridge; and the adhesive bridge and/or its metabolic products should not cause local histotoxic or carcinogenic effects.
Several materials useful as tissue adhesives or tissue sealants are currently available. One type of adhesive that is currently available is a cyanoacrylate adhesive. However, cyanoacrylate adhesives can have a high flexural modulus which can limit their usefulness. Another type of tissue sealant that is currently available utilizes components derived from bovine and/or human sources. For example, fibrin sealants are available. However, as with any natural material, variability in the material can be observed.
It would be desirable to provide a fully synthetic biological adhesive or sealant that is flexible, biocompatible and highly consistent in its properties.